Now I Can Say 'I Love You'
by Ranchan Saotome
Summary: Well, I'm not that good at this. Pretty much there's a hit and run, and Ryouga's involved, but that's all i'll say for now...


Disclaimer: All the characters used in this fic are the property of some other people. The people with the *real* talent. I wish that I could say that the whole idea was mine, but I can't. There is one thing that I can say though; I came up with the plot. *Sigh* However, I do not make any money from this, I do this all for fun! ^-^  
  
Warning: This fic is sort of depressing, if you consider death depressing that is...My friend came up for the title for me and I  
really like it! What do you think? Well, anyway, I'm not too good at summaries so, I guess you'll just have to read it for yourself to see what it's about. Also, if anyone can summarize it, I'd appreciate it very much. C&C are welcome!  
  
Now I Can Say, 'I Love You'  
By: Me  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Cold, lonely, dangerous, and dark, those were the words best used to describe this long stretch of highway. And though there were many warnings about traveling it at night, a lone figure made his way hiking down its dangerous lengths. He was a traveler of some sort and may have even appeared to be lost. He was clad in a long sleeved yellow-type shirt; dark green pants that cross-tied just bellow the knee. He had deep brown eyes, and black, unkept hair that hung down just above them. Slightly above the brow and somewhat mixed in with his hair was a bandanna, a yellow and black one, which might have even looked as though he picked it up on one of his long journeys.   
  
Ryoga sighed to himself as he continued walking down this strange way, hoping that it would lead him to somewhere familiar. He was using a map that is until it got too dark for him to see. And though he wasn't sure if he was even going the right way he kept going, continuously reminding himself of his most recent objective.   
  
"I will make it...I know I will...," Ryoga said out loud. It was getting to that point; Ryoga had been wandering in the woods for about a week and a half, and wanted to get back to Nerima. Now, that all depended on whether or not his sense of direction, the tiny bit that he had was going to allow him to get there.   
  
Silence. The road was dead. No, one dare travel it at this time of night, not anyone that knew the area anyway. Sure you would have your occasional car, or two. But nothing too much. Ryoga was beginning to feel really lonely now. It had been a while since he had seen anyone he knew. Meeting strangers is one thing, but there was nothing like seeing the people you know.   
  
Suddenly Ryoga heard something in the distance. It sounded like something rolling very quickly towards him. But when he looked ahead of him, he saw nothing.............When suddenly.........................*Boom! Scrrreeeeeeecccchhhh!!!!*   
  
Ryoga was hit. Blood came from his mouth as he slightly shifted in complete pain. Pain, for the moment, was all he could feel. *Is this what death feels like? * Ryoga thought to himself as he gazed up at the stars, a pool of his blood forming around him. There was nothing left for him to do, but to close his eyes, and hope for the best....  
  
Not too far from there, a town had already had its lights out for the night. But there were a few people still awake. Driving down the long highway, the two cops made their routine check. When they came across...Ryoga...  
  
"Oh, my god! This kid needs help, and fast!" The one cop said to the other, and though he was standing right next to Ryoga, to him, it sounded like he was one hundred miles away. Ryoga was feeling weak, a feeling he didn't take a liking to too much, but what was there for him to do? He had lost much of his blood and was turning paler by the minute. Time seemed to slow down, as Ryoga awaited the on-coming ambulance that would be taking him into town.   
  
*Just let me die!!!* One voice continued to bellow throughout his mind. *Just let me die!! Just let me die!!* Ryoga whimpered slightly as he rode in the small truck. This was indeed something he never imagined he would be doing. On the other hand, in the other side of his mind, he heard *Hold on! Don't die yet!! You never let Akane know what she means to you!!! You have to hold on! *   
  
Ryoga was never more confused or scared in his entire life. And that was the last thing he could remember.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Not too far from there, there was a town, which just happened to be Nerima...(hey, so Ryoga was heading in the right direction...heh heh heh...) Well, anyway...The night was calm and warm. Akane sighed as she looked out into the dark night, when suddenly a cold chill ran throughout her body. *I wonder what that was* Akane thought to herself as she looked behind her, as usual Ranma and his dad were fighting over *food*, Kasumi was mending one of Ranma's red Chinese shirts, as Nabiki and Soun watched the news. Well, no one else seemed to feel it. Maybe it was just her; after all it isn't really that cold out. She dismissed that, then continued to think.   
  
As she continued to think on, she suddenly remembered that it had been an awfully long time since she had seen P-Chan around. *I hope he's all right* She thought to herself, when all of a sudden, she was struck with a feeling of complete concern. But she just couldn't figure out what could be causing all of this.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Lights flashed by, one by one, as Ryoga's consciousness faded in and out. *Where am I? * He weakly thought to himself as he attempted to lift his head to have a look around, only to have it gently pushed down, by an unfamiliar touch. Suddenly there was a tingle in the back of his throat, and he began to cough. After when he was through, he noticed, his mouth had the distinctive taste of blood.  
  
After a moment's thought however, Ryoga realized, that he had somehow gotten to the hospital, but how? When his short journey, finally reached him to his destination, he was struck with a sudden jolt of pain. "Ooohhh...!" Ryoga moaned as he reached up to rub his throbbing head. Rubbing his head, however, he noticed that his bandanna(s) was no longer there, but instead, there was a bandage. Then, all at once, Ryoga's consciousness completely slipped away, and he was thrown into a world of complete comfort and utter darkness.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Akane sat in the quietness of the night. Ranma and his father had quit fighting and sat quietly watching television. Akane didn't like it though; she was beginning to feel more and more uneasy as time went on. Sighing deeply, she continued to gaze up at the stars. When suddenly, Kasumi came up to her from behind. "Is there something wrong, Akane?" Kasumi asked in her usual motherly tone. "You don't seem to be your normal self today."   
  
A lone tear made it's way down Akane's cheek, as her heart and stomach seemed to sink in absolute harmony. Akane wiped the single tear away then turned to look at her sister, Kasumi. *She's always so sweet* Akane thought to herself as she contemplated, how she was going to go about explaining her feelings. Kasumi, not becoming impatient, sat smiling, and awaiting her sister's response. She didn't want to in any way make her sister feel uncomfortable to tell her anything. After all, that's what sisters are for...  
  
Akane faintly smiled. She didn't really want to bother her sister in a way such as this, besides, she herself wasn't even sure if this was anything to be concerned about. "No, I'm all right..." Akane finally answered. But that was a lie. And Kasumi picked up on it rather quickly. Living with Akane as long as she did, she could tell when something was *really* bothering her. And this was one of those times.   
  
"Akane, listen, you don't have to be ashamed to tell me..." Kasumi said, a look of intense concern, in her deep, brown eyes.  
  
Akane softly sighed. Shaking her head lightly she closed her eyes. "I'm not even sure, myself..." She trailed off as she opened her eyes and looked at Kasumi. "I just have this feeling that something terrible has happened. But I can't figure out what it could be." Moving closer to her sister, Kasumi soothingly held her in her arms. Drawing her closer, she rubbed Akane's back and whispered softly into her ear, "It's all right, Akane...It must feel awful...But I just want you to remember one thing...I'll always be here for you, if you need anyone to talk to." Then leaning back the two girls looked at each other once again. Akane's smile had gotten a little more convincing and she even let out a soft giggle.   
  
"Kasumi...?" Akane asked as she glanced about the room.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
Back at the hospital however...  
  
Ryoga, lied still, and though he was in a coma, he could in one way or another, hear everything that was going on, and though it was rather muffled...he wished he couldn't...  
  
"This doesn't look good..." The one doctor said, pointing to his clipboard, at the extensive amounts of injuries Ryoga had obtained. The other doctor only shook his head.  
  
"Does anyone know if we can contact any of his family or friends?" He asked as he pushed his glasses up.   
  
"No, we're going to check out the boys pack that he was carrying though, it might give us some kind of indication of just who he is and where he was going..."   
  
"Ok...come on..." The doctor said as he motioned to the other. "Let's get ourselves some coffee..."  
  
The doctors left...and there was silence. Ryoga wasn't sure which one was worse, the silence, or the doctors "optimistic talk"...   
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Yes, Akane?" Kasumi asked, smiling at her little sister.  
  
"Do you really mean that...? When you say that you'll always be there for me, if I ever need anyone to talk to?" Akane asked.  
  
Kasumi softly giggled, "Of course I mean it, Akane...because I love you, and you're my little sister." Akane smiled, feeling much better. She always loved her sister, and Kasumi, always had a way of making you feel better.   
  
"Thank-you Kasumi...I love you too." Akane said as she hugged her sister tight. Akane sighed as she glanced around the dojo, she was feeling so much better now. Then she noticed that Kasumi was already, happily mending another shirt. *That's Kasumi for you...Oh, well...* she thought then, once again she turned her attention to the stars, and though she felt happier, there was still one thing that just wasn't right.  
  
Suddenly there was a knock at the front door. "Oh, my, I wonder who that could be, at this time of night..." Kasumi said as she headed for the front door. Opening it up, she was greeted by a strange man. "Why, hello." Kasumi said, smiling brightly. "Was there something we could help you with?" The man stood silent for a moment, then slipping a piece of paper out of his pocket he finally responded.  
  
"Uhh...yes, you can. Does an Akane Tendo live here, by any chance?" He asked as he scanned the Dojo.   
  
"Why, yes, she does. You may come in, if you wish..." Kasumi said as she lead the man to the tearoom. "Please, take a seat." Kasumi said, as welcoming as possible. "Oh, by the way, you never gave me your name."   
  
"You can call me Mr. Shin." He said as he took a seat. "Now which one of you is Akane Tendo?"  
  
"I am..." Akane said, slightly raising her hand. She wasn't sure what this was all about, but she had a bad feeling about the whole thing, nonetheless. Mr. Shin sighed, he knew this was going to be tough, but he had to tell her somehow.   
  
"Do you know a Ryoga Hibiki?" He asked, somewhat hoping they did, so his search could be through, and somewhat hoping that they didn't, because he hated to have to break this kind of news to people.  
  
Akane was shocked. *What could have happened?* She thought to herself as she looked at Mr. Shin, he had a totally serious look on his face, so it couldn't be anything good. She dreaded answering this next question, as much as she dreaded having to marry Ranma...(*shrugs* anyway...) "Yes, I do..." Akane finally answered after a long pause.   
  
"Well, this is kind of hard for me to say...but..." He started, then trailed off. You would think that this would be easy for him, but you never know...  
  
"Well?" Ranma piped up. Just then, Akane realized that he had taken a seat next to her.   
  
"Well, Ryoga, was involved in a hit and run, just about an hour and a half ago. He's in critical condition, with numerous injuries, and is now in a coma." The man said, unblinkingly. Which, truthfully, caught everyone off guard.  
  
*Ryoga?* Kasumi thought to herself. *Not one of Ranma's friends...the one with the bandanna...He's such a sweet boy...* Kasumi thought to herself, tears forming then flowing down her rosy cheeks. *How can this be?* Akane sighed to herself...*I just knew it...I knew that there was something wrong...* She thought to herself.  
  
"Can I see him?" Akane asked, looking up at the man.  
  
"You may...if you wish to." He said. "I can give you a ride, if you choose to." Akane looked around feeling completely confused. *Is this really happening?* She thought over and over in her head, then looking over at her father she tried to smile, but failed. And with a nod of her father's head, she knew what she had to do.   
  
"Thank you, Mr. Shin. I think I'll take you up on that offer..."   
  
"Does anyone else want to come along?" He asked, looking around the dojo." Standing up, Ranma and Kasumi, both volunteered to go. "Fine then, my car's just outside." Kasumi paused for a moment and turned around, "bye father, I'll see you soon..." And then they were off.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
The ride seemed to take forever. Akane sat in front while Ranma and Kasumi, sat in back. *Ohh...how much longer!?!* Akane thought to herself as she looked out the window. Just then she noticed they were there. Akane sighed as she looked up at the large building. She knew what she was here for, which made it even worse. What she would be seeing, well, she wasn't sure what that would be, but from the sounds of it, it wasn't a very pretty sight. She liked Ryoga, he was such a sweet and generous boy. He was always giving her a present or something. But she never really knew why. Swallowing hard, she followed Mr. Shin inside. Ranma didn't seem to like any of this, by the look on his face. *Why did he come anyway?* Akane thought to herself as they awaited the elevator. They would be going to the 9th floor.  
  
When they stepped inside, Ranma stood by Akane. "Why did you come, Ranma? I thought you hated Ryoga..." Akane asked the pig-tailed boy. She was wondering why he would decide to come to something like this, could it be that he felt sorry for Ryoga? What ever it was, he was there for some reason or another, and Akane knew that was going to bother her if she didn't know why.   
  
"I don't totally hate him...I just hate the way he's always seeking revenge on me, I mean, what did I ever do to him?"  
  
"Well, it must not have been anything good, otherwise, I don't think he would be wasting his time trying to get even with you." Akane said, she did have a point there however, why would he waste his time unless it was for something really important? The bell rang, and the cold, metallic doors slid open. Stepping out of the elevator, the three followed Mr. Shin, until he came to a door marked I110.   
  
"This is it..." He said as he opened the door for them. Stepping inside, Akane was shocked by what she saw... It was Ryoga all right. Akane sighed as she continued to look at Ryoga, he somehow looked so, so, helpless. *Hmm...when I think back, Ryoga was always so strong...He's always been that way...* Akane thought to herself as she picked up Ryoga's hand and caressed it gently. *He was also, so sweet and generous too...*   
  
Ryoga's heartbeat was growing weaker by each passing moment. Everyone knew that he wouldn't make it, but no one wanted to say it aloud. Maybe if they kept quiet, nothing would happen. Akane glanced around the room, Kasumi had taken a seat next to Ryoga's bed and was mending one of his shirts. *Sigh, oh Kasumi, you're something else...* Akane thought to herself, maybe she thought she could try to make things better, by thinking a little more optimistically. At least Ryoga would have something to wear. Looking around some more, Akane then saw Ranma, and for some reason or another, he seemed to be deep in thought. *I wonder what he could be thinking about...* Akane thought as she then noticed Ryoga's hand was growing colder.   
  
"Oh, Ryoga..." Akane said out loud, a single tear forming, then flowing down her cheek. "I wish that this wouldn't have happened...it's, its all my fault, isn't it?" Crying softly Akane did the only thing she could think of at that moment, so leaning against Ryoga, she gave him a compassionate hug. Pulling away, she tenderly kissed him on the cheek. Suddenly, there was a sign of life, Ryoga's heartbeat monitor indicated a spike in his heart rate, as Ryoga's face, turned a brilliant shade of red. And then, there was nothing, Ryoga was dead...  
  
Akane backed up a step. Covering her mouth, she looked down at the former Lost boy. "He can't be dead...he just can't be..." Suddenly she felt a hand upon her shoulder. Looking behind herself she saw that it was Ranma. Any other time, Akane probably would have hit him, for being a 'pervert'. But today, she made an exception. "Oh, Ranma..." Turning quickly she hugged Ranma tightly in her arms. "Don't ever leave me..." She said.   
  
"I'll try my best...as long as you do too..." Ranma said smiling down at Akane.   
  
"Hey Akane!" Kasumi started, holding up a small package. "I think this may be how they were able to find you so easily..." On the small package was a card. It read his name, and Akane's at the Tendo Dojo. Akane smiled, warmly. *That's Ryoga for you...he was always so sweet, and generous...*   
  
"You can open it Kasumi...and read it out loud..."  
  
"Ok." 'Dear Akane, I don't know how to begin, and I really don't know how to say this to you, so I've decided to write it all down. I've been traveling a lot lately, the sights, are all beautiful, and I really suggest that you try it sometime. However, none of these places really felt like home, like the warm feeling I got when ever I stopped by to visit the Tendo Dojo. You guys were always so kind to let me stay. I also have one thing I would like to confess. Akane, I love you. I've loved you since the day we met. And I could never get the courage to tell you. I guess it's just my shyness around girls. And I was hoping, that maybe, if you have the time, maybe we could go somewhere, together. Yours Truly, Ryoga Hibiki...'  
  
"What's in the package?" Ranma said as he looked around.   
  
Akane sighed. Opening the package she smiled to herself. "Oh, Ryoga..." In the box was a few various items he picked up from his journeys around Japan. Also, there was one of his bandannas. Picking up the bandanna, Akane squeezed it tightly then let it loose. She always thought that that bandanna, no matter how many he had on, always went so nicely with him. There was just something she liked about it.   
  
"Come on Ranma, Kasumi, I think we better be headed off now..." Akane said as she headed for the door. Then pausing for a moment she turned slightly then blew a kiss to the former Lost boy..."Good bye, Ryoga..." She whispered. Then turning she left, followed by Ranma, and Kasumi.   
  
And though, Akane knew, the secret about his love for her, the cursed spring, and P-Chan still remained a mystery to her. But who knows, when P-Chan, never comes around anymore, maybe she'll finally see. That she was already very close, to one she didn't even know loved her...  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Owari? (Not sure!) 


End file.
